


rosy cheeks

by noelfishers



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelfishers/pseuds/noelfishers





	rosy cheeks

it all started and ended with mary-beth. her beautiful reddish curls and gentle eyes. she couldn't help what happened or the laugh that left her lips as she'd pushed him off. he'd tried to himself but everytime he'd raised one hand to move off his other did a little twitch that ended up a squeeze. he nearly started crying as he apologized but she'd just smiled and patted him gently on the cheek. she took her leave.

the fall was a mistake but her not pushing him off sooner was the bigger mistake of the two. he'd never had an issue like this... this strain against his jeans as he held a saddle over it and polished it. he polished it for hours but the problem didn't seem to go away. everytime the pulse started to fade he remembered the cups of flesh in his palms and her widened eyes... the quicken of her breath... and a throb hits him.

its when it starts to darken that he slips away into the forested area around him and glares down at it, " w-why ?! why won't you j-just go away ?! " he whimpered out. he wasn't a complete fool he knew how... it worked but he'd never needed to until now. soft whimpers at the pain of being pressed against the thick fabric and he finally unzips it to take his length into his hand and moves his fist up and down gently.

blushing cheeks and parted lips... a soft moan left but his eyes watered. a tear falling down from his cheek as he kept moving with ragged breathing. it felt really good but it felt so wrong... as if mary-beth was some sort of piece of meat for him to get off to... but he had to get rid of it. he couldn't just.. he had to... 

when his climax hits its muffled whines as he covered his mouth with his own hand and afterwards kicked leaves over his mess. he flicked his wrist to get the lingering seed from his fingers. shaking hands zipped and buttoned his pants. he sped walked back to camp to bury his face in branwens neck for comfort. the shame weighed heavy on him.


End file.
